


mornings.

by hoonie_bby



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, chancheol, chancheol nation rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonie_bby/pseuds/hoonie_bby
Summary: a soft morning with chan and seungcheol.





	mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my best writing but just wanted to write a short drabble for the chancheol nation.

Seungcheol’s morning started out with the warm sunlight sneaking around the corner of the curtains and hitting the walls.When Seungcheol sat up he noticed a stray stream of light hitting the bed. Seungcheol looked down at the man who was beside him, still asleep with his mouth slightly opened and hair sticking in every direction. But he was still just as cute.

Lee Chan. Seungcheol’s whole world.

When the two met 3 years ago, both never knew how much they would mean to the other. At first, Chan was just a friend, only a dongsaeng but fast forward a few years and here they are, much more than friends.

When Seungcheol leant over and kissed Chan on the forehead, the younger man began to stir. Without opening his eyes the younger reached over and placed an arm around Seungcheol’s waist.

“Where’s my good morning kiss, hyung?” Chan mumbled, still half asleep. Seungcheol patted Chan’s hair before leaning down and kissing him on the lips. Chan let out a small whine.

“Let’s eat breakfast, and then you can get more kisses, I promise” Seungcheol gave another kiss on Chan’s forehead.

“Breakfast soon, lay down with me hyung”.

Seungcheol did lay back down, but now breakfast won’t be for another 2 hours most likely, due to the cuddling that was about to ensure. Chan placed himself right next to Seungcheol, placing his right leg over Seungcheol’s leg and resting his head on the other’s arm. Seungcheol loved the mornings. Especially when he could stay in bed with Chan, without having to worry about work or anything outside their bedroom just yet.

“Hey Channie”.

“Yeah?”

“I love you”.

Chan snuggled closer before whispering the same words back.

“I love you a lot too Hyung”.


End file.
